The Final Piece Of The Puzzle
by Junsuina Yume
Summary: Since the beginning of the nations existence 1ps and 2ps have been enemies. 15 years ago a great war between occurred. In that war 2 people, representing the same nation, died. They decided that it was for the best for the 1ps and 2ps to live in separate worlds from then on. 15 year later they open an academy for nations each and those who were thought to be lost will be found
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Hetalia story! I hope you like it! Here are some things to know:**

**I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters**

**However I have two OC's in this story**

**This will also have the 1p!'s and 2p!'s**

**Now enjoy the story!**

**Hetalia Axis Powers: The Final Piece Of The Puzzle **

"Hey Maria you done stretching?" a girl asked. She had long blond hair, hazel eyes that turned red when angered and was pretty light skinned. She looked around the age of 14. Her name was Rosa. Just Rosa. Rosa was girly, a "fresa" as one would put it, was sorter than most girls in her class being 150 centimeters. Oh yeah and was Mexican.

" Yes Rosy" the other girl said. This girl had medium wavy dark brown hair, chocolate eyes and lightly tanned skin. She was also around 14. Her name was Maria. Just Maria. Maria was a tomboy and was just a few centimeters taller than Rosa. She was also Mexican.

Rosa, or Rosy, and Maria, or Mary, were best friends ever since they met in a hospital, both being patients of amnesia at the age of 7. Rosa feared everyone she met at the hospital while Maria showed no emotion whatsoever. Years passed but they couldn't remember anything from their lives. One of the hospital's wealthy doctors had adopted the girls as she had taken a liking to them. When they were in the hospital Maria had a tag that said "Maria F/r/a/d/z" withe the / letters scratched off and Rosa had one that said "Rosa /e/n/n/e/" so they made up the surname 'Fernandez' using the leters for official purposes only.

Years passed and they both enjoyed dancing but Maria was shy about dancing in public. They learned that they were both born September 16, were Mexican, knew how to speak Spanish and briefly remembered having a big brother. And strangely enough had identical curls on the right of their hair. Not many knew that Rosa was a natural black haired girl that decided to bleach her hair. By the age of 13 the rich doctor who took care of them passed away in a car crash but gave the girls her inheritance so they were able to live together at a young age.

They had entered three entries to dance in the NYC Summerween Dancin' Fest(made up by the way). Well Rosa may or may not have entered Maria without her knowing.

" Okay so which first?" Maria asked

" First is Little Wing&amp;Beautiful Pride and to end it ALIVE" Rosa said a those were the songs they knew the dance to, and were also duos**.( Comment if you think you know where I got them from!)**

" Okay lets start" Maria said as they started the music

**~Time skip brought to you by ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA!~**

"Damn that was tough" Maria said as they finished rehearsing each song 5 times.

" Lets go home" Rosa said as they walked to their apartment. Maria took a bath a Rosa started cooking. Rosa served the posole as maria entered wearing red shorts, a green tank top and white headband, which she always protected.

" Smells delicious!" Maria said as she took her seat next to Rosa

" Gracias!" Rosa said and started eating. This was a normal routine for the girls as they lived alone but the hospital doctors were still their guardians.

After a few hours they finally went to sleep.

_~MARIA'S DREAM~_

_Maria was around 6 and was wearing a loose white shirt with brown shorts, knee length white socks and black shoes while she had her hair in a low ponytail. She looked like a boy. A boy who was about 17 was running while holding Maria's left hand and another boy who was around 7 was holding her right hand as they ran in a field of tomatoes. They lied down under the sun as a girl who was around 15 picked her up and spinned her around. This was true paradise._

_Faces passed her dream. A blond wearing glasses and had a strange cowlick, another blond who was also wearing glasses with a curl, another blond with pretty long hair and had a beard, a brown haired with a curl, some asians and others who flashed faster than the others._

_'How weird? Its like I know these people' she thought in her dream. Then a scene of war raging on with thunder and blood._

_Maria, who now looked around the age of 20-21, was holding a rifle and running in the battlefield in the rain. Her uniform wore a dark green military outfit with rips and blood. She wore brown combat boots and had two daggers on both sides. She recognized her white headband colored in red and was used as a scrunchy as she had a low ponytail. She ran and faced a blond girl with red eyes. The other girls outfit matched hers but in white making her look insane._

_Maria shot her and dogged a knife. She saw a male with chocolate hair and green eyes. He looked very familiar. She heard screams of warning towards the green eyed male and the guy he was fitting who heard nothing. She ran towards the male as the girl she was fighting went to the other guy. They pushed them out of the way then..._

_"AAAHHHH!?" Maria woke up screaming as she felt her cheeks were wet. She heard a similar scream come fro_m Rosa's room

"You ok Rosa!?" Maria said running to Rosa's room

"I-it was h-orrible" Rosa trembled remembering her nightmare

"Shh. It was just a dream. Just a dream..." Maria soothed Rosa and they both fell asleep soon after

THE NEXT DAY

"Ugh...stupid sunlight" Maria said as she woke up. She yawned and noticed Rosa who was still fast asleep, cuddled right next to her.

" Seriously what are you going to do when I'm gone" Maria said and got up, deciding to go cheek out the mail.

" Lets see" she said grabbing the mail and heading back inside the house

" Bills, bills, bills, acceptance letter to world acade- wait what?" she said grabbing the letter not noticing the one from behind and throwing the others on the table. She looked at the white envelope that read "Congratulations to Miss Maria Fernandez" although her name's ink seemed as if it were freshly written. She turned it around to see a transparent ribbon and the black school emblem that said ' W Academy'. As she touched the emblem a shock came to her hand as the ribbon was now dark green, white and red.

'How weird' Maria thought and opened the envelope taking out the letter. It said:

_Dear Miss Maria Fernandez,_

_We are glad to inform you that you have been selected to attend to attend the elite and prestigious World Academy. The school has a variety of school programs and academic programs. Uniform is reacquired and will be provided for you. Your schedule will also be given to you once you settle in the academy._

_World Academy is a boarding school and we will be picking you up. You are allowed to bring personal belongings along with regular clothing._

_A bus for World Academy will be coming to pick you up at the corner of Talia avenue and Het Street on August 13 at 11:30 p.m. Do not be late. We hope you enjoy your stay._

_Sincerely _

_Principal Romules and Principle Adalhard_

" What the actual f*%#" Maria said to herself sitting on the couch. She was excited for getting into an elite academy but what would Rosa do without her. How could she tell her that she was leaving for a new school, though they both wanted to leave the one they were currently attending (It was a middle school and high school and they were going to enter 9th grade) and that she was leaving the day of the performance!

" Ay Dios mio. What am I going to do?" she said and changed into a white tank top and some jean shorts deciding to go buy some eggs for breakfast and to get some fresh air, leaving a note for Rosa, and headed off.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**ROSA POV**

I woke up at around 12 o clock and decided to go to the bathroom. My eyes were red again. I washed my face over and over.

_' Cool down. Stay sane or Maria will leave you'_ I thought over and over. Just like not many people knew Maria was into 'Anime', whatever that was, I was an insane person in the inside. I always had this voice that said to do horrible things but ever since Maria became my friend I managed to control it. I looked back in the mirror and saw my hazel eyes once more.

" Maria!" I called out as I left the bathroom and saw a note on the table:

**Be back soon. Went to buy some eggs-Mary**

I saw the mail on the table and decided to check it out.

" Boring. Boring . Boring. Oh whats this?" I said to myself seeing a black envelope:

**To Miss Rosa Fernandez**

'Kinda looks poorly done' I thought as I saw a(blood) red sticker that said" U.W Academy" with a black ribbon. As soon as I touched the ribbon it changed to dark green, white and red.

"Cool" I said as I opened the letter:

_To Miss Rosa Fernandez_

_We are her to inform you that you are now gong to attend UnderWorld Academy. You are **lucky** to be one of the very few able to attend the school. Uniform is required but not reinforced however if we are to catch you without it you will be punished. Uniform will be provided. Feel free to bring personal belongings and clothing. Your schedule will be given once you enter the academy._

_This is a boarding school. We will pick you up on August 13 in front of Another Color park at 11:30 p.m. Do not be late. We expect to see you soon_

_From Principle Remus and Principle Alaric_

" Ocea que cool! This will be awesome! But how am I going to tell Mary! And I'm leaving on the day of the performance too!" I said. I could always not tell her but she'll probably file a missing person order...I have to tell her. I'll tell her when she gets back. There is no other way.

**LATER**

" Im back!" Maria announced putting way the bag of groceries

"H-hey Mary. C-can I tell you something?" I said looking at her. She looked kinda shocked but nodded

" I have to tell you something too" she told me. Oh my god! Don't tell me she has a boyfriend! Or is in a gang! Or, Or...

" Hola? Earth to Rosy!" Maria said waving her hand in front of my face

" O-oh sure. You go first " I said sitting down

" Well there's no easy way to tell you but..." she bit her lower lip. Okay please tell me she's not pregnant or something

"I'm leaving soon" she said looking at me. What?

" Ocea what?" I asked

" I've been selected to attend World Academy and its a boarding school...And Im leaving the night of the performance" she told me...wow...I can't believe she's leaving too. Well at least it makes things easier for me.

" W-what? Thats what I was going to tell you!" I said as she looked at me confused

" Que?" she said and I told her about the academy

" Well thats good" she said and congratulated me

" Thank you" I said

**DAY OF PERFORMANCE**

" So this'll be our last performance" Rosa sighed

" Si. It seems so" Maria responded

" And before our 15th birthday too" Rosa sighed

" Here" Maria said giving Rosa a small box

" What's this?" she asked

" I had your birthday present before and I think i should give it to you now" Maria said

" Thanks Mary!" Rosa said hugging the living daylights off of Maria. She opened the box to reveal a golden locket with little white and black diamonds and a red ruby in the center. Inside was a picture of the two with their former caretaker and one of them at their school's middle school prom.

" Here! This is from me and Ms. Ramirez" she said referring to their former caretaker. It was a rather long box and kinda thin at that. Maria opened it up and revealed a sword, a Japanese katana. Its handle was black and it had a red lace with a red rose at the end. Maria immediately hugged Rosa and tried out her sword moves without hitting any of their things. The girls already had their things packed up in their respective suitcases, what they left behind were put in the basement and had a blanket over them. They both had their costumes on them and had the last one in their carry on book bag, or purse in Rosa's case.

Maria was wearing a red dress with white outlines on it, a white rose and a white corset. She wore white knee length boots and short white gloves. She used a red rose on her hair, careful not to touch the curl.

Rosa wore a pink dress with a black bow in the middle, and some black outlines near her bust. She had black heels with a pink rose on them and black bracelets. She wore a black headband.

" We should get going" Maria said

" Okay" rosa said looking at their house for one last time before locking it and keeping one of the keys as Maria had the other

**~LATER~**

After they asked the host of the party for a place to put their belongings they began to enjoy the party. Before they knew it was their turn to dance.

" Next up is _Maria_ and Rosa with Little Wing and Beautiful Pride!" the announcer said and left the stage. It all turned black till the music started and the spotlight shone on Maria and Rosa as they posed( **Please imagine the dance or look for the song on youtube since I can't describe it**)

**Why tell me?**

_Aren't we all different?_

**Are you happy?**

Would being the same be enough?

Suddenly the spotlight only hit Maria as she sang

_I who have nothing_

The spotlight hit Rosa

And I who have everything

**Wrong from the ground up**

**We're born together**

They went the opposite way of one another and hug their shoulders

**Little Wing &amp; Beautiful Pride~**

**Two sides of the same sky**

**Spread our wings and collide**

**This isn't just a game~**

_From the age of dreams_

We get the radiant future

**Shining letting us know it'll be fine**

**And we'll keep going past it**

_This day is special_

We're polar opposites

_A miracle that we should meet at all_

No its destiny~

**Little Wing &amp; Beautiful Pride~**

**Even if were left and forgotten**

**We'll keep wishing and rush on**

**Closer and closer~**

They finally united and it made the illusion of white feathers spreading around the place

**Little Wing &amp; Shining Pride**

**Just fall in love~**

The crowd cheered for the two as they waved and left to change fro their final number. After a few numbers later it was their final dance. This time they were introduced as Prince&amp;Princess.

Maria was now wearing a white formal shirt with a red bow, white jeans, a white blazer with a red obi like sash underneath where the shirt and jeans meet, black combat boots, and white gloves. She tied her hair into a low side ponytail using her white ribbon and put the red rose on top. In order to make herself look more princely so that the dance could be a success she decided to restrain her breast by bandaging it up and wore a belt for her katana's shield to go there.

Rosa was wearing a light pink halter dress, silver strappy heels, pink elbow length gloves, a teardrop necklace that Ms. Ramirez had given her and a black headband. She let her hair loose and put on deep red lipstick and blush.

" Shall we dance?" Maria asked taking Rosa's hand into hers

" Why of course"

"_ Prince_&amp;Princess **ALIVE**!" the lady said once again as the light softened. Maria , who looked alot like a boy, twirled Rosa around.

A soft piano began as they had their hands together before separating them as Rosa faced backwards and Maria placed a hand over her heart.

_You and me, girl and boyfriend._

Maria began to sing as they both did the same dance moves twisting a bit

_Everyone sets out on their own at first_

They began to do movements as they backed away from each other before moving back in a slow manner in a chacha like way.

_But won't be long till you have your hands full_

she sang as they twirled, havin their hand parrallel from one another seeminly as they would touch as they switched positions

Of family, friends, and lovers

At this Maria moved to Rosa's right

Where they are varies

They made their hands go in circle like movements

**But importance doesn't**

They twirled as heart ballons were released

_ALIVE touching, trembling, living on_

(That is me)

Just have faith, it will all change

_(Pilling on and on)_

they sang and moved at a slightly faster sync

_ALIVE unsure, still choosing, laughing, getting stronger_

(That is you )

Our hearts

_(Waxing together)_

**Love will keep going on and on**

At this Maria twirled as she went to the keyboard as Rosa began to play the saxophone. Not long after Maria began to play the keyboard. They paused as they began to sing once more

ALIVE a path you can only pass once

I know the light will reach across to you

_ALIVE stolen discarded, found and again_

_Hearts joined together_

_We are all_,** we are all**

**ALIVE touching, crying, trembling, living on**

**Shoulder the burden, even when apart, even if we change**

How funny that it related to their current situation

**ALIVE unsure, still choosing, laughing, getting stronger**

**One day I'll take you to my world too!**

As they sang this they did a small waltz and Maria ended up dipping Rosa as the crowd cheered. They waved to the crowd as they left the stage.

**~TIME SKIP brought to you by Italy's Pastaaa!~**

In the end they won the competition because of their performance for ALIVE. The locations they were told to wait on were in opposite directions.

"I-I guess this is goodbye" Rosa stuttered as tears were on her eyes

"...Its not goodbye" Maria said while hugging Rosa

" Its until we meet again!" she smiled as they hugged

" Try to make friends and don't miss me too much, okay?" Rosa joked around

"I'll see what I can do" Maria laughed

" Try not to snap or make people tell you gossip forcefully" Maria joked but was also being serious at the same time

" Fine" she wined

" Im gonna totally miss you!" Rosa said as she cried

" Si, I'll miss you too" Maria said hugging her back

" Better not be late" Maria said separating while grabbing her bag

" Till next time!" she waved off

"Till next time" Rosa said still crying as she grabbed her purse and bags

**~~~END OF PART I~~~**

**Hope you like the story so far!**

**I'll be making two different sides of this story**

**Till next time!**

_**-Pure Dream ~Dream goes on~**_


	2. Gathering the Last Peice

**Hey everyone I hope you like my story! Here's the next part for the 1P side of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters I only own my OCs**

**THE LAST PEICE OF THE PUZZEL**

**In Another Dimension**

**3rd Person POV**

" So I'm guessing you two had the same dream huh?" the vampire looking male said in a Romanian accent. His crimson eyes glowed in a mischievous way, brown hair that illuminated in the candle lit room, pale skin and had fangs that shone with the moonlight that the window let in.

"It seem so" said another male voice with a British accent. His messy blond hair gave him a slightly punk look, dark green eyes that sparkled as he looked at a letter, his fair skin radiated with the poor lighting, the most noticeable of his traits was perhaps his caterpillar like eyebrows that decorated his face.

" What can it mean?" a dull Norwegian voice asked. He had mysterious looking purple eyes that portrayed no emotion, his blond hair shined with the poor lighting, he had a mysterious floating curl which no one knew how it happened and had hair skin like his companions.

_**'Come children, come. We have a mission for you three'** _a voice said in the room. They looked around but could not find another entity. A huge flash of light consumed them as they didn't have time to react.

**Somewhere**

The three males opened their eyes to reveal two grown and fit men. One smiled, not showing his dark brown eyes. His dark brown hair had two curls which reminded them of certain Italians they knew. He had tanned skin that seemed to radiate and wore clothing from ancient times.

The other male wore a stoic face, his blue eyes seemingly glaring at them, reminding them of a certain German, light skin that shined and shiny long blond hair that blew in a mysterious wind. He as well wore ancient clothes but from a different region.

"Hiya kids! Glad your awake" the smiling male said

"Who are you?" the Romanian male said

" Doncha remember me? You!" he said pointing at the thick browed male

"You were on that island attacking our grandson/son and heard my beautiful voice" he laughed

"W-what? That was you! Wait...aren't you Ancient Rome!?" the thick browed male said astonished

"The one and only, England" he boasted revealing that he knows who he is

"I also know you are Romania and Norway" he smiled at the other two as the stoic looking male grabbed his shoulder

" This is my best friend Germania!" Rome said smiling and hugging his friend who just pushed him back as the other pouted

" What can we do for you sirs?" Norway said, emotionless as ever, knowing they were brought for a reason

"We have a mission for you" Germania said in a serious tone

"What may it be?" Romania asked couriosly

" As you know we have sent all the nations of the world, even the little cute micronations, to World Academy, a school by the nations for the nations" Rome cooed

"Yes we know" England nodded

" And you know that their is still one missing right?" Germania stated

" Do you mean Holy Ro-" Romania started as that representative was said to not be found by the other ancients nor by living nations.

"...You mean the representative of Mexico?" Norway cut off. They all remember only vague things about the representative, but they did remember one thing. How they died.

"Yes" Germania replied

" We also sent them a letter to them and it seemed to go to another world" Rome said starting to get serious

_'They're alive!?'_ the boys thought

" Your mission is to bring them back to their world" Germania said

" Yes sir!" they said knowing this was an important quest for the Magic Trio

"Good. We wish you luck and here" Rome said handing them an old looking paper

"Have them recite this. According to the people who gave us this three spheres should appear. One with their memories, one with your memories and one of the memories of their citizens" Germania clarified

" They need to break them in order to restore those memories" Rome said as he dismissed them

"See you soon!" Rome waved as they were teleported back to their world

* * *

"What do we do now?" Romania asked

"Isn't it obvious. We're going to get that nation back" Norway said as if was the most obvious thing in the world

"Alright gentlemen here's the plan!" England said as they devised a plan

**Time Skip Brought To You By Hungary's Frying Pan**

"Ready men?" England asked as they were going to enter the portal, which they had made to track down the nation.

"Oh yeah!" Romania said

"Ja" Norway replied

"Here goes nothing" England said as they went threw the portal

**Current Dimension**

"Its night here" Romania said as his red eyes had a bit of a glow

"Is that them?" Norway asked at the silhouette of what seemed to be a male with a white suit. He was holding an acceptance letter to W. Academy

"Yes I believe so" England said a bit excited

**ENGLAND POV**

Yes! Now well get the final piece of the puzzle back!

"Okay men at the count of three" I whispered as we got closer

"Trei" Romania said getting ready to pounce him

"To" Norway counted getting the potion ready. The potion was to knock out anyone who was not a nation.

"One!" I said getting my magic ready

"Go!" we all dashed as the male turned around only be pounced by Romania as Norway put a cloth on their nose and mouth. His eyes looked surprised...but he went limp!

"What? It isn't them" Romania said as surprised as Norway and I were. Bloody Hell!

" We were mistaken" Norway said as I thought he sounded sad

" Well lets keep looki-!?" I was cut off by a pain on my back

"Huh? Your awake" Romania said surprised as I saw that he was actually awake. He's really witty

"Hey look were sor-" Romania was kicked in the stomach by the angry looking boy. Now looking at him I saw that he had wavy dark brown hair and a weird curl, and his chocolate eyes seemed very menacing a the moment. He seemed no older that 15!

"...Kjede dem opp!" I heard Norway say as his magic created chains that attempted to tie up the boy before a red shield. Does he have magic!? I was attempting to do the same only to have the same results. I decide to take out my pirate sword only for them to block it with a katana. What the bloody hell!?

We were at it for some time until I tripped and fell backward, the edge of their sword a mere centimeters from my neck. I glanced at behind him and saw Romania holding Hungary's frying pan? It seemed the boy didn't notice him as Romania knocked him out with it

"Thank you Romania. Now lets get out of here before someone sees us" I said as I carried the boy, grabbing his katana, and Romania and Norway took his lugage

~**Time Skip Brought To You By Russia's VOOODKAAAAAAA~**

**Back In Their Dimension**

The young "male" woke up not knowing where he was. He was in a room, a guest room perhaps?

He faked being asleep as he heard three male voices

" You think he'll wake up in time of the meeting?" Romania asked his companions

"Perhaps. But may I ask something" Norway said

"Go ahead lad" England said adjusting his clothes

"Why are we wearing traditional clothing?" he asked emotionless

"I don't really know. I suppose it was to lighten the mood" England shrugged

"Bloody hell!" England said as he looked at the clock

"Romania you stay here and look after him" Norway commanded as he left with England. Once he heard the doors the boy waited for the right moment. He opened one eye and saw his sword next to him. As Romania sighed and turned his back on the boy, he kicked him grabbing his sword and began to run. Romania was quick enough to enchant a rope to tie his arms but not far enough to reach him. The boy couldn't even yell because they put ducked tape over his mouth to prevent him from screaming when he woke up

**At The World Meeting**

Everything was running unusually smooth. No one had picked a fight and they were actually getting some work done, which surprised most of them. That is until a certain Hungarian female began to wonder about her frying pan. Her traditional dress flowed as she looked for it, green eyes that filled with worry in case she needed to discipline certain representatives, her light brown hair which had a pretty flower flower with her movement. Soon those pretty eyes and face had anger written all over them.

"Where is my frying pan?" The Hungarian female asked as the room went silent. A big no no was to take her frying pan or face her wrath

"Dammit" England murmured as he remembered that Romania had it

"England! Where. Is. My. Frying. Pan?" She threatened

"U-uh Hungary please don't get mad" England begged in his friend's behalf

"Answer me" Hungary demanded

"Romania has it" Norway deadpanned lookng bored as ever

"Romania. That little! Wait till I get my hands on him" she said stomping towards the doors. Everyone heard the sound of feet running getting louder and closer to the door.

"Get back here!" they heard Romania's scream come closer to the room

As Hungary opened the door she collided with a male who was running away from Romania. The boy landed on top of Hungary before rolling off of her, people began to notice his attire as well as his bounded hands and ducked taped mouth.

"Bloody hell Romania! You had ONE job" England fumed as people began to stare at them oddly

"I knew I shouldn't have left him in charge" Norway sighed catching others' attention

The boy had gotten up on his own and was about to leave the room only to have been caught by a masculine man. His blue eyes narrowed at him, his slicked blond hair made him appear more serious, his tall muscular figure did not help. He seemed to be wearing traditional German clothing

"Vho are jou?" he said in a serious voice

"Mnhmhnhm" the boy struggled to speak

"Here this may help" Hungary said before yanking off the ducked tape as they boys eyes watered a bit due to the pain. He gestured his hands as Hungary untied them. When she did the boy ran straight towards Romania before kicking his back. His eyes intimidating some in the room

"Now now no need for violence" England tried to coo before getting punched. The magic trio were facing the wrath of the young male.

"Ok dude, I don't know why you're here but you shouldn't be beating up old men" an obnoxious, to the young boy, American voice laughed. His baby blue eyes had sparkles on them, shaggy blond hair that had a weird cowlick, he was fairly masculine and tall as well. It may be silly but the part that the boy found most annoying was his glasses, it angered him. The boy ended up kicking backwards and ended up kicking him in the groin.

"Ack!" the American said as he fell to them floor hile some people laughed. The room was in complete chaos. Some where laughing heir asses off while others were a bit worried about the unknown person.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" the German man shouted as the room froze. Even the boy droppeed Romania who made a loud thud to the floor

"I am asking again. Vho are jou?" the German asked once more to the boy as everyone stared. The boy slightly blushed at the attention and cleared his throat only to find that he couldn't speak which lead to him glaring to England.

"It must be a side-affect" England said

"Come with me" Norway told the boy and gestureed to Hungary as they left the room

No one belieed what had just happened but ended up cleaning up and left for an early lunch break

**~Time Skip Brought To You By Romano's CHIGIII!~**

NORWAY POV

I gave the boy a potion that should return his voice.

"Who are jou?" Hungary asked.

" Maria. Maria Fernandez" he said...wait. What?

" I knew jou were a girl!" Hungary said happily. Well this is awkward

"Why am I here? And why did you guys kidnap me?" Maria questioned me as Hungar looked at me and began gripping her frying pan

"I will explain after you cast this spell" I said handing her the paper. She didn't look at me like I was crazy as I expected

"Alright " she said as she skimmed over the paper and closed her eyes

_"Sphaerae enim memoria uidetur ; De quibus omnibus est visus adfecta_!" Maria said as a magical circle appeared on the floor and a great wind came as I had to grip on my hat as Hungary put down her dress.

Maria looked at three spheres that appeared in front of her ; a red one, a white one with an eagle and a green one.

"Break one and memories will return" I told her though she and Hungary looked a bit puzzled

"I like red" she said before breaking the sphere as red lights went everwhere and two hit Hungary and I.

Now I remember Mexico used magic as well and was a rather strong and independent woman like Hungary. She smiled almost as much as Spain but would sometimes begin to act like Romano. She fought in the war 15 years ago and died. I felt as if I were smiling as Hungary was crying a bit and covering her mouth, she looked especially shocked to see my smile

"W-whats wrong are you guys ok?" Maria looked worried at us

"Break another one" I told her trying to not look weird

"Alright?" Maria said before breaking the white one as the beam went into her

MARIA POV

The white beam hit me. I was startled at first but memories of an unknown life came.

The chocolate haired boy from my dream ; I called him hermano España

I was with a man and woman who looked from Aztec and Mayan decent respectively

I cleaned as a child with a dark brown haired boy with a weird curl: I called him Romano

Romano's younger brother who was more into art and loved pasta: Veneziano

Two blonds, the one I kicked in the groin and another that looked like him but was rather shy; America and Canada

Another blond with thick eyebrows, technically my first friend after fighting hermano for...my independence? :England

A blond with long hair and a beard, a major flirt apparently; France

A seemingly scary tall man with a scarf who always smiled. I recognized him as a friend though we had some differences ; Russia

A black haired man with emotionless eyes with who I made his first equal treaty: Japan

A man with long black hair who could pass as a girl that I was never in the greatest if not one of the most tense terms with: China

The blond muscular male who was basically yelling at me earlier: Germany

The blond girl from my dream, who was one of the first to accept my independence: Belgium

So on and so forth memories of this life came to me. Faces of people from all over the world, famous Mexican historical figures, wars and battles that I had to face.

Who am I?

I am Mexico.

"Im back" I said and hugged Norway and Hungary. I can't believe that after so long I was finally back with my friends and family, though I physically look 4-6 years younger.

"Welcome back!" Hungary said hugging me harder

"Um Norway?" I asked

"Ja?" he said going all emotionless again. I liked when he had a smile though...

"Why am I here? I means its good to be back but as far as I know I should be dead" I asked

"Im not sure either. Call it a miracle " he responded

"A miracle" I repeated to myself. We heard both Norway's and Hungary's phone go off. It seemed that they were in the middle of a World Meeting lunch break and that it was ending soon

"Well in case you didn't notice we are wearing traditional clothing to this meeting" Norway sighed. Sounds like fun!

" We should probably change you out of that so that you can meet everyone !" Hungary said, she then stared at my chest for some reason

"How old are you?" she asked. I think she means physically

"14 I was supposed to turn 15 this September" I admitted

"No offence but your pretty flat" she said. I think I heard Norway chuckle

" That's part of the costume" I said taking off the jacket as I was wearing a white tank top with bandages on top to tighten my chest

"It was for something I had to do before leaving" I said as she stared at me

"Well I suggest you two hurry up before the meeting starts. Im leaving to find England and Romania" Norway stated and left

"This is a fashion emergency!" Hungary said before taking out her phone

"Who?"

"You'll see" she said

**~Time Skip Brought To You By Poland's Fabulous Ponies~**

"WHATS THE TOTALLY UNCOOL FASHION EMERGENCY!" a blond male with semi long hair and green eyes said wearing traditional polish clothes

"Poland your here!" Hungary said greeting him. Poland? Also known as the phoenix who rises from ashes.

"You got to meet someone! Here" she said pointing at me while I became all shy and hid behind her

"Huh? Who's that?" he said before looking shocked

"Mexico is that like you!?" he said looking shocked and hugged me. I thought his shyness would have started

"Si Polonia! Its me" I smiled as he hugged me

"OhmygoshIthoughtyouweredead!" he said very quickly

"Okay Poland! We need to get Mexico out of that outfit" Hungary said gesturing my clothing

"And into traditional clothes" she said.

"Totally on it!" he said as they both had a menacing glow in their eyes. Mierda...

SPAIN POV

While we were all eating red lights seemed to hit all the countries. I don't know why but I started to get memories of my hermanita Mexico...which got me very depressed. Mexico died almost 15 years ago saving me from an attack. It seemed I wasn't the only one since Roma, America, whats his name?...oh si Canada and others began to look a bit sadder.

An alarm went off telling us to go back to the boring meeting, although things can get really exciting during them. I wonder who that nino from earlier was? Oh well

We had to take attendance, because Germany wanted to, and it seemed that Hungria and Polonia were not here. Maybe they took a siesta!

A few minutes after the meeting commenced the door was thrown open

"Przepraszam were like late!" Poland said

"Where have you been Poland!" Lithuania said scolding his friend. How cute!

"Like that's what I was going to announce" Poland said rolling his eyes

"Okay everyone I like need your attention!" he said and surprisingly everyone, even Russia, complined

"So like Hungary and I are gonna show you something totally awesome that it'll like blow your minds!" he declared. I wonder what its is?

"Nothing is more awesome as ze awesome me!" Prussia, or East Germany, said. Which was very predictable about mi amigo

"Wanna bet?" Poland said

" Of course!" he said before they agreed that loser would have to jump in the fountain outside the building

"Okay come out Hungary!" he said as Hungary came in, what are they doing?

"Presenting our long lost friend...Come on out Mexiko!" she said as they opened the doors. It cant be! The girl had hair like hers, the same skin tone, same facial structure, everything was the same as my hermanita when she was younger, evn her curl and the ribbon Belgium gave her!

Everyone looked just as shocked as I did. She was even wearing a traditional red, white and green dress.

"Hola everyone! Im back" she smiled

"M-mexico?" I stuttered. It can't be can it? She's dead isn't she?

"Hermano Espana" she whispered and ran to hug me. It is her! Its my hermanita!

"How?" I said as I started crying

"Call it un milagro" she smiled. The meeting seemed chaotic since some started crying and others thought they were seeing things

"Messico?" Roma came and looked like he was also going to cry

"Romano!" she said and went to hug him. He didn't try and break free like usual but instead started to cry. By now the room was in so much chaos and someone grabbed one of my tomatoes and threw it at someone...I don't know how they did it though. Mexico disappeared somewhere and Germany was busy fighting with France about something.

"Callense la pinche boca!" was echoed threw the room, so that's where she went

"Geez people you'd think that after 15 years or so you guys would stop fighting so easily" sadly that was true. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked ashamed

"But that's what makes things fun no?" she smiled "Its nice seeing you all again!"

"Dudette we missed you! But don't think that just because you came back that your now the hero cause IM THE HERO!" America said before going up and hugging her

"By the way why's you kick me in the balls earlier?" he said. Oh she was the boy from earlier!

" I actually have no clue" she said before laughing

"Not cool dude but whateves. GROUP HUG!" he screamed before everyone began hugging


End file.
